


Don't Mention It

by lovelywaterbuffaloes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Everyone ships them, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Pining Kageyama, SO MUCH FLUFF, SPOILERS for season 2 of the anime, Tumblr Prompt, a tiny bit of angst but it's brief, daisuga - Freeform, why aren't they together already?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelywaterbuffaloes/pseuds/lovelywaterbuffaloes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous:  hinata's the kind of person who sleeps on people's shoulders and the person that hinata is sleeping on (preferably kageyama) doesn't have the heart to wake him up so they're just sitting there</p><p>Alternatively Kageyama is totally pining and Hinata loves sleeping (and his pretty setter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Mention It

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I hope this fulfills your prompt and leaves you satisfied. I actually had a lot of fun writing this, and may have gotten a little carried away, as you can tell from the word count. There's also a little Daisuga in there. I feel bad about it though, because it's a side pairing and Daisuga is almost always a side pairing. Maybe I'll write some specific Daisuga fics in the future. Would anyone be interested in reading that? If so, let me know

The first time it happened, the entire team was there to watch. The sun was setting, emotions were slowly dimming down, and the atmosphere was relatively calm. They had just beaten Aoba Johsai after all, a powerhouse school. And if it was only because their genius setter had been absent for most of the game, well, nobody felt like mentioning it.

Tanaka didn’t hold a grudge against Hinata for throwing up on his lap on the drive there, but on the way home, he was eager to pick a different seat. Sugawara-san, being the kind human he was, volunteered for Hinata to grab the spot next to him. It was no surprise when the smaller boy immediately accepted. Truthfully, anyone on the team would be glad to sit next to Suga.

Kageyama tried his best to push the thoughts of today’s game out of his head, relaxing in a window seat near the back of the bus.

 _Oikawa Tooru_.

The name was all too familiar, and it caused Kageyama to clench his jaw. Seijoh’s setter wasn’t just some new rival for Karasuno to surpass on their way to the top. He was, once, a teammate. His senpai. And despite Kageyama’s cocky attitude and sickening confidence in his own abilities, he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to defeat him.

“Hey everyone, look at Hinata,” somebody up front whispered. Kageyama wasn’t overly interested, but he turned to glance around the seat anyway. Hinata was passed out. But not only that; he was cuddled up to Suga like a bear cub, his cheek pressed against the third year’s shoulder. Suga smiled down at his arm piece, letting out a small giggle.

Several of the boys cooed at the “adorable” sight, but Kageyama just huffed, leaning his head against the window once again. It was cold on his skin, but he didn’t move, refusing to acknowledge the scene again. He didn’t understand it, this obsession the rest of the team seemed to have with him. The entire time they’d been on the volleyball team (which, admittedly, wasn’t that long), people seemed to coddle him.

‘You’re doing great Hinata!’

‘Wow, your spike is so cool!’

‘You have real talent!’

It made Kageyama’s gut twist bitterly. Hinata was so ordinary, it was ridiculous. Fine, he was fast, and he could jump high and hit Kageyama’s tosses. But he was also very short. And annoying. Can’t forget about annoying. And his hair made him look like a carrot. And he had a girly voice. Plus, he was totally ugly. Y’know, face wise. Totally. Kageyama just didn’t see what the big deal was. Hinata Shouyou was an extra, and that would never change.

 

~~~

 

The second time it happened, they were at a training camp with Nekoma. Nishinoya and Hinata were discussing some stupid something instead of sleeping, as usual. Although, Captain Daichi and Sugawara were the only ones actually asleep, so at least the two shortest players weren’t keeping everyone awake like they would have been. The entire team was nervous for the match against Nekoma tomorrow, but they ignored it, instead joking around and having a good time. And if it was clear as day to everyone in the room that yes, Daichi totally had his arm around Suga’s waist, and oh, he’s completely spooning him now, well, nobody mentioned it. They did, however, snap a few photos to show the couple when they finally realized that everyone on the team knew they were a thing.

“Dude, I can’t believe you’ve never seen Indiana Jones! He’s like, iconic. There’s this one scene in _The Temple of Doom_ where…Shouyou?” Kageyama heard Nishinoya say. He looked up from his book, and sure enough, there was Hinata, knocked out and leaning on the libero’s shoulder. His lips were parted and his breathing was soft. He’d clearly stopped listening a long time ago.

Examining the sleeping boy, Kageyama realized how thick and dark his eyelashes were. They framed Hinata’s eyes quite beautifully (not that he thought Hinata was beautiful or anything), and he wondered if his eyelashes had always been that noticeable. Hinata suddenly let out a high-pitched sneeze, and Kageyama rolled his eyes, looking back down at his page. Dork.

For some reason, the setter kept rereading the same sentence over and over again, so he eventually gave up and called it a night. And if all he saw when he closed his eyes was pale skin and orange hair, well, he wouldn’t mention it.

 

~~~

 

The third time, he and Hinata had been fighting. They hadn’t held a legitimate conversation in forever, and Kageyama couldn’t stand it. He kept switching from blaming it all on Hinata for being so selfish to staring at his ceiling for hours at night, wanting to do nothing more than beg for his forgiveness. They were supposed to be partners. They were supposed to be _a team_. But he had let Hinata and his stupid need to improve get in the way of it all.

Kageyama supposed Hinata had a point. He really couldn’t get any better unless he tried new things and broke away from his comfort zone. But what if he learned how to hit any toss, all on his own? Their freak quick wouldn’t be so exclusive anymore, seeing as he’d have the ability to use all his will and determination for any toss, from any setter.  He wouldn’t need Kageyama anymore.

The entire time he’d known Hinata, he thought that the smaller boy would be nothing without his genius setter. Kageyama was the one that aimed so precisely so Hinata could hit the ball. Kageyama was the talented one. But slowly, he’d begun to realize how untrue that statement really was. Sure, Kageyama could aim his fast tosses. But Hinata was the only person he knew that could actually hit them. Hinata had incredible reflexes and even better speed. His jumping was insane.

Perhaps, even without learning how to spike with such precision on his own, Hinata didn’t need Kageyama. Maybe he never did.

It was after a long day of losing and penalties that Kageyama realized he forgot his jacket in the gym. He could wait until tomorrow. No one was going to steal it. But he needed the walk, to feel the crisp night air against his neck. And if he also wanted the long walk in hopes that by the time he got back, Hinata would be asleep so they wouldn’t have to see each other, well, he wouldn’t mention it.

He heard voices coming from the gym, and halted. He didn’t know why, it was probably just a couple of stragglers who wanted to practice just a little longer before hitting the showers, but they sounded vaguely familiar, although it was still hard to tell from the distance. Silently, he crept up towards the doors, flattening himself against the outside wall and straining his ears to pick up on what the voices were saying.

“-can’t believe those two are being so stubborn. Now, of all times,” someone said. Daichi.

“I can. They’re some of the most prideful teenagers I’ve ever met, and my shop is near a high school,” said another voice. ‘My shop’? Wait, was that Coach Ukai?

“What even is the big deal? I mean, they fight all the time, but they’re too dependent on each other for an argument to last _this long_ ,” Daichi said. Kageyama’s head shot up at this. Did someone get in a fight? A voice in the back of his head told him that he knew exactly who they were talking about, but he shoved it down, listening closer.

“Perhaps they both feel too guilty and irritated about the situation that they can’t bring themselves to apologize out of shame? I’m not sure. I don’t have any kids, so this isn’t really my area,” Ukai said. Kageyama was starting to feel uncomfortable, and wanted to just grab his jacket and go, but something held his feet in place.

“Well whatever their problem is, I wish they’d just get over it already. The Spring Preliminaries are closer than any of us are ready for. Besides, even without that stress hanging over the team, I don’t think anyone can stand watching them avoid each other. I was walking to lunch yesterday and saw them bump into each other in the hall. You should have seen the look on Hinata’s face when Kageyama ignored him and brushed past. He looked torn between crying and punching a wall.”

So it was true. They _were_ talking about him and Hinata’s dispute. Did the team talk about them behind their backs often?

“Honestly, I’d take their shameless flirting over this any day,” Daichi added.

Kageyama almost choked on the air. What?! Flirting? They didn’t flirt!

Did they?

No, he’s got to be full of it this time. Hinata… didn’t feel that way. Not for him. Hell, Hinata probably hated him by now. Kageyama had been neglectful and rude, he could see that now. Why did Daichi think they flirted with each other? Kageyama would rather flirt with a brick wall than that short orange fluff ball.

 _Liar_ , the voice said.

 _Shut up_ , Kageyama snapped back.  

“Quiet down, you’ll wake him,” Coach Ukai said softly. Wake him? Wake who?

“But I understand how you feel, kid. Don’t worry, both of their brains might as well be miniature volleyballs, but I believe they’ll realize their feelings soon enough, if they haven’t already. And hopefully, after that, they’ll wake up and see that it’s mutual,” he added.

Kageyama stood there in shock. He didn’t know what to do, what to think. Instead, he gulped, deciding that he had heard enough. He walked back to the end of the sidewalk so they wouldn’t be able to tell that he’d been near the door the whole time, and started forward, this time making sure his footsteps were audible to anyone inside the gym.

“Anyway, I think we should just carry him to the dormitories rather than try and wake him up. Who knows if he’ll ever get back to- shush up with that, someone’s coming,” the coach said just a few moments before Kageyama pulled the door open and stepped inside.

The bright lights were a bit intense at first, but his eyes quickly adjusted. Everything was put away except for a single volleyball that was clutched in Ukai’s hand. He was leaning against the wall, just a few feet away from Captain Daichi, who for some reason was sitting on the floor. Even stranger than that was the sleeping boy hanging off of him. When Kageyama saw Hinata, he froze, his jaw clenching with, what? Anger? No, he wasn’t angry. It was more like… want. Desperation.

He was sleeping soundly, his head resting comfortably in the crook of Daichi’s neck. He let out a soft mewling sound, and readjusted some, a faint smile on his face after changing his position against the wing spiker. Kageyama found it irritating, for some reason, how content Hinata looked with Daichi. It’s not like those two were close or something. There was no way Hinata could be that comfortable. He’d do better curled up with someone he knew better, someone like...

He bit his lip, tearing his eyes away and pushing down the thought that almost crept into his mind.

“Coach Ukai-san, Captain Daichi-san. Sorry for the intrusion; I left my jacket in here earlier and-,” he cut off, suddenly sneaking a glance up at Hinata. He sighed quietly, never finishing his sentence.

“This one?” Ukai said, grabbing a black Karasuno jacket off the floor near his bag. Kageyama nodded, and Ukai tossed it to him. He caught it, to no one’s surprise.

They exchanged no more words. In their defense, Kageyama didn’t give the other two much of a chance, darting out as soon as he had come. He started to walk away, but was still in earshot when Daichi spoke again.

“See what I mean?”

 

~~~

 

Kageyama loved barbeques. The meats, the vegetables, the kebabs. It was all heavenly, and the sight of it made his mouth water. But you know what he loved even more than the sweet, succulent feast in front of him? The expression Hinata wore when they finally succeeded in blending their new abilities into that quick. The way Hinata had looked him in the eye and told Kageyama he believed in him. 

Sure, maybe they didn’t win against Fukurodani. But the feeling coursing through Kageyama’s veins right now was unlike anything he had ever felt. It was foreign and warm and made his head spin. He locked eyes with Hinata from across the yard, and he blushed, smiling and looking down at his food. Their fight had been unbearable, but he was almost certain it was over now. The happiness he felt at being able to hang out with the middle blocker again without the tension made him wonder why they ever fought in the first place.

“K-Kageyama-kun!” someone said. He turned, connecting eyes with Yachi, who finally seemed to have gotten some food. She gave him a thoughtful smile. He would’ve returned it, but that’s hard to do when you were already grinning like your life depended on it.

“You and Shouyou made up, I’m guessing?” she asked, a teeny tiny smirk visible past her friendly smile. He cocked his head to the side like a cat.

“Y-yeah. I think so, anyway. He’s… yeah,” Kageyama explained, fumbling over his words pathetically. He blushed, but Yachi just giggled.

“How did you know?” he asked. She shrugged.

“I haven’t seen either of you smile genuinely in weeks, but you’re both over the moon today. I would’ve thought it was because you perfected that quick of yours, and maybe that’s part of it. But I know there’s more. It’s the same smile he wears when he sees you laugh, or the one you pretend you aren’t flashing when he compliments you. It’s a special smile,” she said, her voice getting soft and wistful.

Kageyama gulped, shifting his gaze toward Hinata. He was telling Nishinoya and Tanaka something, probably one of his ridiculous stories. His hands were moving all over the place, and he was trying to talk and laugh at the same time, which didn’t seem to be working very well. Kageyama’s face reddened and he looked away, focusing back on Yachi. Low and behold, she was already looking at him.

“Kageyama-kun, I-I may not be the best, um, expert, in this area, but I want you to know that you shouldn’t be afraid,” she said slowly, as if she were coming up with it as she went. She probably was.

“Afraid? Of what?” he asked.

She blushed. “I think… I think you know that already. Just, don’t wait forever b-because you’re scared of what might happen. You’re not the only one apart of this, and I bet you they’re thinking the same thing, feeling the same fear. Sometimes you just have to jump in blindly, even though you’re terrified of the consequences. W-Who knows? Maybe it’ll turn out to be the best decision you’ve ever made,” she said. Yachi gave him one last shy smile before darting away.

Kageyama was stunned, a bit confused, and strangely, very determined. He just didn’t know what for.

 

When Kageyama got on the bus, he was nervous. Would Hinata agree to sit by each other again now that they were done fighting? He sure hoped so. He’d been deprived of his best friend for too long.

Wait.

Best friend?

Kageyama gulped. Did he really just call Hinata that without noticing? Surely he didn’t really feel that way. Then why did he say it? If Hinata wasn’t his best friend, than who was?

He was brought back to reality by someone clearing their throat. He looked down at the seat he was now standing beside. It was Hinata, an expectant look on his face.

“Are you going to sit down?”

Kageyama didn’t know how to respond. Instead he asked, “Do you want me too?” Hinata rolled his eyes, patting the seat next to him.

“Of course I do, Bakageyama!” the orange fluff ball said, scoffing, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kageyama smiled not-so-secretly, and sat down next to him.

The ride was long, but they didn’t talk much. They both were too comfortable in one another’s presence to bother forcing conversation. Half an hour passed, and Kageyama was about to say something unusually kind to Hinata as a way of thanking him for granting the setter his forgiveness, but he was stopped short when he felt a sudden weight on his shoulder.

For a little bit, he didn’t even look down. From what he’d witnessed in the past few months, the culprit was guaranteed to be Hinata Shouyou. But it still made his breath hitch and his heart slam against his ribcage. Kageyama could feel the heat emitting from the shorter boy’s cheek, and it was an oddly beautiful feeling. He realized then that he wanted Hinata to fall asleep on his shoulder all the time. He wanted to be the _only_ person Hinata slept against.

Kageyama wasn’t sure what Hinata was to him right now. Partner, best friend, crush. Hell, it was becoming very likely that he was all of those things at once. But he did know what no matter what, he wanted Hinata to be by his side for a very long time. He wanted to toss to him, to laugh with him, to have him bury his face in the crook of Kageyama’s neck as he slept. He just wanted Hinata. He had a feeling that wasn’t going to change any time soon.

 

“Did you notice Kageyama and Hinata today?” Suga asked his boyfriend, tracing circles into his hand absentmindedly. Daichi nodded, a soft smile playing across his features.

“Yeah. Looks like they finally made up, didn’t they?” he asked, chuckling.

“I’m happy for them. They’ve both been hurting so much the past few weeks, I was questioning which one would break down first,” Suga said, sighing as he thought back to the multitude of forlorn glances and red eyes the pair had been sporting recently.

“I think they needed this though,” Daichi admitted. “Maybe the pain they felt after being apart will make them realize how much they truly need each other, and how they feel, if they haven’t already.”

Suga was about to agree when Ennoshita turned around, tapping his shoulder.

“Guys, check out the first years, it’s giving me cavities,” he said, smiling. Daichi moved over so Suga could see the aisle. They then turned to look at the two boys sitting across from Tanaka and Ennoshita, only to find the most sickeningly sweet thing they’ve ever seen.

Hinata’s entire body was shifted so he was completely snuggling into Kageyama’s side, his face pressed into the taller boy’s pale neck. His right hand was clutching his shirt like someone was threatening to take his setter away from him. Kageyama had his head rested on top of Hinata’s, his arm draped across the boy’s back, holding him close. They were asleep, and based on the smiles they both wore, the position was pretty comfortable.

“Aww,” Daichi said, snapping a quick photo. Everyone on the bus was watching the pair fondly, relieved that their spat was finally over.

After a moment, they heard Hinata whine softly, his lips twisting into a frown like he was having an unexpected nightmare. As if on cue, Kageyama’s other arm reached over to grab his waist, pulling their bodies as close as possible. Hinata was now practically sitting in his lap, but neither seemed to mind. The smile returned, even brighter than before, and damn, if it wasn’t the most adorable thing they’d ever witnessed.

It was admittedly a bit surprising to see Kageyama so protective and gentle, but they supposed that every other time he was around Hinata, the pressure of their rivalry kept him from treating the decoy as lovingly as he wanted to.

“- _bio_ ,” Hinata mumbled, causing the bus to fall silent. Could he really be trying to say..?

“ _Tobio. My Tobio_ ,” he said contently, like nothing made him happier than the idea of Kageyama being his.

Nope, they were wrong. If anything was surprising, it was Hinata calling Kageyama by his first name.

Eventually, conversation started up again, albeit it mostly being about how crazy the two first years were for each other. After getting back to the school, it was decided that they should let the pair sleep a little longer. Truthfully it was just because no one wanted to see the two break apart from such an adorable position. Except maybe Tsukishima, but he was barely affected by the scene anyway, so his opinion didn’t count.

And if they soon heard talking from outside, the entire team flocking over to the gym window only to see Kageyama grin impossibly wide from whatever Hinata had just said, pressing their lips together happily, well, nobody would mention it.

**Author's Note:**

> Woah I just realized this is the longest thing I've ever written. Cool. Eh, the ending was a bit weak in my opinion, but oh well. I hope you enjoyed this! If you did, I'd really really appreciate kudos and possibly a comment. Thank you!
> 
> P.S. If anyone has an Ennotana prompt (or any other Haikyuu prompts lmao), GIVE IT TO ME (tumblr: lovelywaterbuffaloes). THERE IS A 98% CHANCE I WILL WRITE IT.


End file.
